nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Site council/New articles: policy
Category:Administration of this site Proposals concerning policies on the creation of new articles in the main namespace. 01. Users who don't wikify should not create new articles until they wikified their creations That's quite clear, I guess. I propose that we de-authorize users to create new articles if they did not wikify all their existing articles in the main namespace. Currently, we see a wave of new articles by authors who didn't wikify their previous work, and who're still not doing it to their newest creations. The site administration can't handle it any longer. That's why we need the right to de-authorize users "who do not learn." 15:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Vote Comments Perhaps we should leave the non-voters a message on their talk pages in order to speed up the process a bit? :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) 02. Unification of Horton11's Ramsley Family I propose that taken that User:Horton11 has taken such an interest into his Ramsley Family, we institute a change in the way the article is set up. His current system is to create an article for each and every member of the family, which will create an unbelievable amount of pain for the site. If Horton suddenly decides to stop making any additions to his family, we will probably have around 40-45 articles on the family members, most of which are largely unimportant and will likely become stubs. My suggestion is that we take all of his articles and put them all on the Ramsley Family article, hence clearing up the work necessary to keep up with all his articles, and instead of having 40 stubs, we have one unifying article. I believe that this is a far better way of dealing with him rather than attempting to stop him from editing altogether. Vote Comments Obviously I support it. Edward Hannis 00:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Of course we could keep redirects, like «Paul Ramsley» → «Ramsley Family#Paul Ramsley». --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. Btw, << and >> signs FTW. My QWERTY keyboard doesn't have any accents... Edward Hannis 01:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahah :P Well, my Limburgish QWERTY has many accents. Can't imagine Limburgish without accents or the strange interpunction sign :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm a little shocked that DimiTalen hasn't yet voted... Edward Hannis 23:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dimi's having a busy period with his études. He'll come back :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You European-Lovians all college-level or in the final years of high school or something? It appears to me you have a significant amount of work to do. Not complaining, I mean I understand; just... pointing out, pondering. Edward Hannis 06:25, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, Dimi's at the university and I'm on second degree education (final year hopefully :P). And we do have work to do, but not everybody (which includes me :P) does anything. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's been hectic weeks for me indeed. Tomorrow a big-time presentation on which I've been working for weeks now. Then next week another presentation on the analysis of spoken interaction. By that weekend, my paper on the reception history of Anna Maria van Schurman (a Dutch Renaissance writer and savante) should be done too. So . 16:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::As an old Limburgish proverb says: "Probeer zo lang mogelijk op de middelbare te blijven." :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Haha . My life motto would rather be: "Never leave Uni" 16:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You wouldn't do well in Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol. Have you already made up your mind about which college to attend? Ghent? ;) 16:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Possibly :P Nah, first have to try to finish VWO and getting rid of my paracetamol addiction :P Ghent's open door day is in March I believe, so think I can make my decision then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Addicted to pain relievers? . If you ever need a tour around Ghent, you know who to contact 16:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, if you combine them with other drugs you get a different effect: vriegeisterighed as they call it in Limburg :P I'll keep it in mind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC)